La femme au masque de fer
by Maeglin Surion
Summary: "Mais vous êtes une femme..." Quelle brillante déduction ! Oui elle était une femme, c'était d'ailleurs sans doute pour ça qu'on l'appelait mademoiselle Parker...


**Rating :** T pour quelques gros méchants mots.

**Disclaimer :** Au dernières nouvelles, rien n'est à moi !

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF où le but du jeu est d'écrire une fiction en une heure sur un thème donné. Pour plus d'informations, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! ;-) Le thème de cet OS est "femme".

J'en ai profité pour tenter un fandom que je n'avais jamais essayé mais que j'aime beaucoup, j'espère que cette première tentative vous plaira !

* * *

**La femme au masque de fer**

« Mais vous êtes une femme... »

Quelle brillante déduction ! C'était jamais que le quatrième aujourd'hui... Oui elle était une femme, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'on l'appelait _mademoiselle_ Parker... Elle était même une femme très intelligente. Alors pourquoi devait-elle se farcir tous ces crétins décérébrés ? Il n'y en avait pas un qui ne commençait pas par le bas pour la regarder dans les yeux. Même cet imbécile de Broots. Tous des idiots qui pensent avec quelque chose qui n'en est même pas capable la fatiguaient au plus haut point... Et cette saleté de Jarod qui s'amusait continuellement à lui filer entre les doigts. Elle avait vraiment besoin de _ça._

En rentrant chez elle, elle ferma si violemment la porte qu'elle faillit la faire sortir de ses gongs.

« Et merde ! »

Après s'être énervé avec la poignée qui refusait à présent de tourner, elle claqua à nouveau la porte rien que pour le plaisir de frapper dans quelque chose. Elle en avait par dessus la tête du Centre, de sa sale vipère de frère et son ton mielleux particulièrement hypocrite et de ce parasite de Raines. Elle en avait par dessus la tête de Jarod qui semblait la connaître mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même et qui avait l'air de prendre un malin plaisir à la faire jouer à un jeu de piste ridicule censé la mener vers son passé. Elle en avait aussi par dessus la tête de Sydney et de son stupide double jeu. De quel côté était-il celui là ? Jarod ? Le Centre ? Elle ? Lui-même ? Il semblait toujours savoir _avant_ tout le monde où se trouvait le Caméléon et ne faisait jamais rien pour les aider à lui mettre le grappin dessus, Broots et elle. Avec toutes ces magouilles, elle avait l'impression d'être continuellement épiée, peu importe où elle se trouvait.

Mais pas chez _elle._ Chez elle, elle pouvait être _différente_, mettre des tenues colorées, légères, à des lieues des tailleurs austères qu'elle portait à longueur de journée et qui lui collaient si désagréablement à la peau. Chez elle, elle pouvait être pleinement une _femme _tandis qu'au Centre elle n'était qu'un misérable bébé requin au milieu d'un banc d'adultes affamés. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle était aussi froide et cruelle... Elle _devait_ être glaciale. Elle _devait_ être plus dure et plus dangereuse que les hommes qu'elle côtoyait au Centre. Il en allait de sa survie.

« Arrête d'essayer de te faire une raison, ma fille... » se dit-elle tout haut.

Elle était une femme dans un monde d'hommes. Un monde de tueurs, d'hypocrites, pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Mais elle n'était _pas_ une femme fragile. Elle était forte, redoutée, intelligente, brillante même, mais elle avait un défaut qu'elle haïssait par dessus tout. Elle avait _peur_, très peur même et de trop de choses ; son passé, Lyle, Raines, le Centre... Cette peur était dévorante et vampirisait son énergie plus efficacement encore qu'une sangsue aspire le sang de sa proie.

Elle se cachait vainement derrière un écrasant masque de fer qui l'oppressait parfois si fort qu'elle avait envie de l'arracher à deux mains, mais cela ne servait à rien. Sa peur la suivait comme son ombre où qu'elle aille. Mais était-ce réellement à cause de cette peur qu'elle était comme _ça_ ? Ou bien était-ce parce qu'elle voulait se protéger, parce que sa _nature_ la désignait comme _faible_ ? Elle retint un reniflement de mépris. Cette stupide idée reçue qui disait que les femmes n'étaient _que_ des femmes lui ressortait par les yeux.

Elle ne voulait pas se faire d'illusions. Elle ne _jouait pas_ la comédie. Elle était froide, cruelle même. Elle avait levé cette défense il y a bien longtemps et cette forteresse était devenue si imprenable qu'elle n'était même plus capable d'en sortir.

Mais elle n'en restait pas moins une femme. Une femme_ fière_ semblable à un fauve prêt à bondir à la gorge de ceux qui tenteraient de lui faire du mal.

La peur n'avait rien à voir avec ça, même si elle aimait s'en servir pour se faire une raison, se justifier auprès d'elle-même. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait peur qu'elle avait endossé un masque aussi pesant. C'était parce qu'elle était une femme et qu'elle devait être plus redoutable que les autres requins qui nageaient dans la mer visqueuse du Centre.

Le masque ne rouillait pas, il ne faisait que s'alourdir irrémédiablement. A chaque « Mais vous êtes une femme... » qui faisait siffler ses oreilles, ces mêmes mots retentissaient comme un violent écho qui disait « vous_ n'êtes_ qu'une femme, je veux quelqu'un de _responsable_ et de_ confiance_ ». Quels beaux salauds ils étaient tous. Parker s'enfonça davantage dans son divan.

« La femme vous emmerde, les mecs. » dit-elle tout haut.

Elle prit une gorgée de whisky et grimaça. Oui elle les emmerdait, et pas qu'un peu ! Si ces crétins s'imaginaient qu'elle allait gentiment baisser la tête et se laisser marcher sur la figure, ils se mettaient méchamment le doigt dans l'œil. Elle allait leur montrer, à ces _simples_ hommes, de quoi était capable une femme.

* * *

Fiou, ce fut rude !

J'espère ne pas m'être trop éloigné du thème, et surtout que cette courte fic vous a plu !

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne sais plus où j'ai mis mon vieil écriteau sur lequel j'avais marqué que j'aimerai beaucoup tout plein que de bonnes âmes mettent des reviews dans mon béret pour que je puisse écrire (et puis aussi pour manger)... Tant pis. Dommage. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
